Culpabilité et innocence
by Nicolina
Summary: UA Slash HPDM : Monsieur Potter, vous êtes accusé du meurtre de Monsieur…


**Culpabilité et innocence**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HP+DM

Avertissements : UA, Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Je le dis encore une fois, ça parle d'amour entre hommes alors si ça vous dérange, NE LISEZ PAS.) POV de Harry

Disclamers: Sont pas à moi !!!

Genre: Policier, suspense, etc.

Petit mot: Voilà, un one shot qui me trottait dans la tête. Je fais rarement des UA et je ne sais pas trop ce que celui-là donne.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse (Oui, je me fais un peu de pub), j'ai renvoyé la maquette de mon livre, et j'ai eu la maquette de la couverture que j'ai renvoyé également. Donc, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à l'éditeur, eh bien, de l'éditer et de le publier tout simplement (enfin pas si simplement que ça mais bon).

Donc, je vous tiendrais au courant de la date de sortie, pour ceux que ça intéresse bien entendu.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tous.

-Monsieur Potter, vous êtes accusé du meurtre de Monsieur…

Je n'entendis pas la suite, trop choqué. Accusé d'un meurtre, ce n'était pas possible. Impossible, c'était impossible. Une larme coula sur ma joue, alors que je m'écroulais à terre. Ma vie était finie, pas depuis cette annonce, mais depuis ce fameux jour, celui où j'ai cru l'avoir perdu.

-Je dois partir en déplacement pendant trois jours. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tout ira bien.

-Tu me manqueras quand même.

-J'espère bien.

Il souriait souvent bien qu'au début de notre rencontre, il ne m'avait montré aucune sympathie, et cela avait été réciproque. Dans un sens, je regrette cette époque, rien ne serait arrivé. Il préparait ses affaires, avec beaucoup d'application, comme il le faisait toujours. Il n'aimait pas que ses vêtements soient froissés. Il devait être présentable à tout moment. Je m'étais approché de lui et l'avais serré dans mes bras.

-Eh ! Dit-il. Je ne m'en vais pas pour toujours, ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt, dis-je avec un sourire.

Bien entendu, je ne l'avais pas laissé partir avant de lui avoir montré à quel point, je l'aimais et je tenais à lui. Et malheureusement pour moi, dans la soirée, il était parti pour l'aéroport. J'aurais voulu le retenir, mais il me disait toujours que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter et pourtant être loin de lui était une torture pour moi.

J'allais au travail sans en avoir envie. Il m'appelait chaque soir comme toujours. Ses conférences se passaient bien, me disait-il à chaque fois. Puis les jours passaient et je le revoyais, comme toujours.

Seulement, ce jour-là, alors que je rentrais du travail, il n'était pas là, personne. Il aurait dû être rentré avant moi. Quelque chose clochait, l'appartement me semblait étrangement calme et il y avait quelque chose qui me chagrinait. J'étais entré dans le salon et tout était sans dessus dessous. J'étais resté un moment surpris. Que s'était-il passé ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'appartement était dans cet état. Puis, une pensée m'était venu, et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Ce jour-là, je fis le tour de l'appartement et en passant dans la salle de bains, je vis des traces de sang. Était-ce son sang ? Je n'en savais rien car il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement. Je m'étais rendu dans la chambre et il y avait aussi du sang partout. J'avais commencé à paniquer si bien que je n'avais pas entendu qu'une personne était entré dans la chambre, derrière moi.

-Harry, dit la personne derrière moi. Que s'est-il passé ?

Je me tournais vers la voix, en état de choc. Je n'arrivais pas à parler. Il me regardait presque avec terreur.

-Harry ? M'appela-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, dis-je simplement. Je ne comprends pas, Ron.

-Il faut appeler la police.

Je n'avais rien dit d'autre et Ron avait appelé la police. Seulement, je ne pensais pas que cela serait le début de ma fin. La police constata le sang dans l'appartement et bien entendu le premier suspect était tout désigné pour eux. C'était moi. Trop choqué, je les avais suivis. Pour eux, j'étais leur coupable. Où était-il ? C'était tout ce que je me demandais. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. La police l'avait cherché partout pendant plusieurs jours, mais rien. Alors, pour eux, je l'avais fait disparaître.

Ils m'ont fait passer un interrogatoire, mais à quoi bon ? Je n'avais rien à dire. On ne s'était pas disputé, on s'aimait comme des fous, on s'adorait. Jamais je ne lui aurais fait du mal, jamais, mais ça ils ne le comprenaient pas car c'était invraisemblable pour eux que je puisse l'aimer.

Je ne m'étais pas défendu, à quoi bon ? Pourquoi faire ? Je ne pouvais vivre sans lui. Devant mon manque de réaction les juges ont dû croire que c'était moi le coupable. Seulement, je voulais simplement le retrouver. Au fond de moi, il n'était pas mort, je le savais. Mais où se trouvait-il ? Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas ? S'était-il fait agresser ?

-Monsieur Potter, répondez à la question posée.

Je ne savais même plus ce qu'ils m'avaient demandé. Je n'écoutais pas. Ma seule pensée allait vers lui.

-Monsieur Potter, que plaidez-vous ?

-Comme vous voulez, avais-je répondu d'un ton morne.

-Vous reconnaissez les faits ?

-Je ne sais même pas ce que sont les faits. Il était parti en déplacement et devait simplement revenir. Je suis rentré du travail et l'appartement n'était qu'un champ de ruine.

Je ne réagissais pas vraiment à ce que me demandait le juge. Pour moi, je n'avais rien à faire là. Ils avaient monté un jugement son fondement. Il n'avait même pas retrouvé son corps.

-Monsieur Potter, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de la situation.

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Monsieur Potter, vous êtes accusé du meurtre de Monsieur Malfoy.

C'est à ce moment-là que je m'étais écroulé. Impossible d'entendre ça, si bien qu'ils avaient dû m'emmener à l'hôpital. J'étais resté plusieurs jours dans endormi, ne voulant pas affronter la réalité. S'il était vraiment mort, je n'avais aucune raison de me réveiller.

J'espérais que ce ne soit qu'un rêve car je sentais une main rassurante sur mon front et quand j'ouvris les yeux, je le vis.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Drago.

-Drago, tu es là ? Tu es bien là ?

-Bien sûr que je suis là, enfin plus pour longtemps car je dois partir en déplacement, tu te souviens ?

-Non, pas question, dis-je brusquement en le prenant dans mes bras. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Alors tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve ? J'étais soulagé, mais il avait été tellement réel. Mais le voir là, me rassurait et je n'avais aucune envie de le laisser partir.

-Tu as dû faire un horrible cauchemar pour t'agiter de la sorte.

-Oui, horrible. S'il te plait, est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ?

-Mais ton boulot ?

-Je ne veux pas te quitter Drago. J'ai envie d'y aller avec toi.

-C'est comme tu veux, beau brun. J'en serais ravi.

Je l'embrassais comme jamais, mes lèvres sur les siennes appréciant le contact de sa peau sur la mienne. Ce cauchemar m'avait fait comprendre une chose. Je ne le laisserai jamais m'abandonner, et partir loin de moi. C'était impossible de m'imaginer sans lui et j'ai compris que je ne pourrais vivre s'il n'était plus à mes côtés.

**Fin !**

Ce one-shot est étrange. Il n'est pas vraiment comme je l'espérais, mais peu importe. Merci d'avoir lu. + Tout le monde. Nicolina


End file.
